


Give An Old Word New Meaning

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine finds himself somewhere that he never thought he'd be. And he's happy to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give An Old Word New Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Written for Day 23 of the [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**adventchallenge**.](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/).

As Gwaine turns the corner towards the apartment that he shares with Merlin, he is bombarded by the smell of cinnamon. There is light pouring out of an open door several feet down the hall and the familiar strains of "Jingle Bell Rock," paired with the din of excited voices that floated into the hall leaves no doubt in Gwaine's mind that it's his and Merlin's place. Smiling fondly, Gwaine puts his keys back into his pocket and adjusts the strap of the camera bag on his shoulder.

 _Better see what's going on at home._

A year ago, the word 'home' was not even in Gwaine's immediate vocabulary. Not unless he was referring to the place that he'd run away from when he was fifteen and even then, a dead father, an alchoholic mother, and her abusive landlord boyfriend didn't really paint a homey picture.

And then he'd found Merlin, who was kind and hilarious and completely willing to put up with Gwaine and the lifetime of baggage that he carried with him. He'd not been afraid to kick Gwaine in the arse and demand that he sort himself out. He was understanding yet firm and he was the only person who ever made Gwaine want to spend the night after they had finally got around to sleeping together.

Before Gwaine knew it, one night had turned into two and then into two months. After the pub or a movie, it was "let's head home" and when Gwaine finally clued in to what he was saying, he was shocked to find himself proud to say the word, instead of terrified and ready to bolt.

So he'd stayed.

When Gwaine reaches the doorway and pokes his head in, he sees Merlin standing by their ridiculously gaudy Christmas tree, surrounded by people who are engrossed in some tale that he's telling, his flour-stained face radiating happiness.

 _He is so beautiful,_ Gwaine thinks as he crosses the threshold. He's glad to be home.

~FIN~


End file.
